1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for coating an article and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Die steel is widely used in forging, stamping, cutting, die-casting and other tool-making processes. The die steel is usually required to be oxidation-resistant at high temperatures. Typically, physical vapor deposition technology has been used to manufacture coatings which are oxidation-resistant. A coating of transition metal nitride and carbide is one of the most popular choices for the surface hardening material of the die steel due to its high hardness and good chemical stability. However, there are some defects, such as high brittleness, high residual stress and poor adhesion with the substrate. When the temperature of die steel is high, a coating of transition metal nitride and carbide may nevertheless be subject to oxidization.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.